bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Skippy (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Amazing Skippy", Season 5, episode 17, 177th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Doug Cordell Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Andrea Giles-Rich Stage Managers Adam Matalon Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Joan Altman Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Directors David B. Ellis David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A. Kim Delise Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Stacey Blacker Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Director Tom Guadarrama Video Bob Salzer Tape Operators Mark Katz Jeff Lee Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerald MacMillian Cameras Shawn Harkins Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Pat Minietta Utilities Frank Baraso Jack Cooke John Hopkins Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso Frank Mcalister John Walker John DeVito Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Tom Travers Jim Pesce Bob Lewis Eric Levy Songs Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Steve Charney Brian Woodbury Music Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY With special thanks to The American Council of the Blind for Their generous participation. Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 5 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits